Jack Hughes
Jack Hughes (born on May 14, 2001 in Orlando, Florida) is an American professional ice hockey forward who currently plays for the New Jersey Devils of the NHL. He was drafted first overall by the Devils in the 2019 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career While playing with the Mississauga Rebels of the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL), Hughes applied for exceptional status to be able to enter the Canadian Hockey League a year early, but after his application was denied, he played his final year with the Toronto Marlboros, putting up 159 points. After completing his minor career with the Marlboros, Hughes was drafted eighth overall by the Mississauga Steelheads in the Ontario Hockey League despite his commitment to the U.S. National Team Development Program (USNTDP). He kept his commitment and played with the USNTDP for the 2017–18 season. Splitting his time between the U17 and U18 team, he put up 116 points, nearly beating Auston Matthews's record. At the conclusion of the 2017–18 season, Hughes was awarded the Dave Tyler Junior Player of the Year Award as the best American-born player in junior hockey. During the 2018–19 season, Hughes broke the NTDP all-time points record that was previously held by Clayton Keller. In a 12–4 win over the Green Bay Gamblers on March 15, 2019, he recorded five points to give him 190 overall. In the same game, teammate Cole Caufield broke the NTDP record for most goals. On June 21, 2019, at the 2019 NHL Entry Draft, Hughes was selected first overall by the New Jersey Devils. On July 12, 2019, he signed a three-year entry level contract with the Devils. Hughes recorded his first career NHL point on October 17, 2019 in a game against the New York Rangers; in doing so, he became the third-youngest player in franchise history to record a point. Two days later, he recorded his first career NHL goal in a 1–0 win over the Vancouver Canucks. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play In the 2018 IIHF World U18 Championships Hughes was selected as the tournament MVP, named to the All-star team and was chosen as the best forward of the tournament. He was also the best scorer of the tournament with 12 points in 7 games. On December 23, 2018, Hughes was selected to compete at the 2019 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships alongside his brother Quinn. He missed three games of the tournament with an undisclosed injury, but returned to the lineup in time to help Team USA beat the Czech Republic. He recorded an assist on Noah Cates's goal in his return. Hughes ended the tournament with four assists as Team USA lost to Team Finland in the gold medal match. He later competed at the 2019 IIHF World U18 Championships where he broke Alexander Ovechkin's scoring record as Team USA won a bronze medal. On May 1, 2019, he was named to the senior United States roster to compete at the 2019 IIHF World Championship alongside his brother. At the age of 17, he became the youngest player to represent Team USA at an IIHF World Championship. Accolades Personal Life Hughes was born in Orlando, Florida, but grew up in Mississauga, Ontario. He cited his favorite player as Patrick Kane due to their similar small stature. He played a variety of sports growing up, including hockey and baseball. His father is Catholic and his mother is Jewish. Hughes comes from a family of ice hockey athletes. His older brother, Quinn was drafted seventh overall in the 2018 NHL Entry Draft by the Vancouver Canucks. His younger brother Luke plays minor hockey for Little Caesars 15U AAA and will play on the U.S. National Development U17 Team during the 2019–20 season. His father, Jim Hughes, is a former hockey player and team captain for Providence College, an assistant coach for the Boston Bruins and the director of player development for the Toronto Maple Leafs. His mother, Ellen Weinberg-Hughes, played ice hockey, lacrosse & soccer at the University of New Hampshire. In 2012, she was inducted into the University of New Hampshire Athletics Hall of Fame. She also played for the United States women's national ice hockey team and won a silver medal at the 1992 World Championship. His uncle Marty and his cousin, Teddy Doherty were also both involved in ice hockey. Marty last played in the British National League for the Dundee Stars and Teddy last played for the Manchester Monarchs of the ECHL. Category:Players Category:2000s births Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players